


再世  04

by MeteoriteMoon



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 06:43:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19420588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoriteMoon/pseuds/MeteoriteMoon





	再世  04

此处即为帝国之钢铁都城。  
其空气中弥漫的既非海风咸香、也无深林芬芳，而是一种冰冷肃杀的味道。金属建筑鳞次栉比，依稀还能寻觅到过去魔导科技尚不发达时的影子；古旧的痕迹早已在历史车轮中碾压几尽，现在所呈现于人前的一切，是绝对无愧于帝国威名的庄严铁血。  
昨日，瓦厉斯皇帝陛下传召了她。他这样说道：  
“朕曾听雷古拉将军说起你。那时他对你赞不绝口。……真是可惜。”  
可惜什么呢？  
她不去想从前的事，自然也不想认真去思索这种问题。何况皇帝陛下本也没有与她对话的打算，纵使御前官斥责她“失仪”，他也只是挥挥手让她退下而已。  
将视线从窗外泛着秋意的半枯枝桠上收回，她懒散地随口问到，“殿下呢？”  
“殿下在书房处理公务，”侍女收拾完床榻，轻声回答，“大人有什么吩咐吗？”  
“没有了。谢谢，这里我一个人就可以了。”  
对方向她一礼，悄无声息地退了出去。  
处理公务？她完全能想象到那个场面，无非是百无聊赖地坐在椅子上，听他那些愚蠢的部下们一件一件地汇报些琐事——当然，出于她个人看法，作为上位者，即使是日常听取这些“琐事”的行为也依然有其存在的必要性。只不过对于这位心思根本不在于此的殿下而言，不要随手拔刀增加不必要的人员伤亡，就已算是他的仁慈了。  
这是位于帝国首都的皇族聚居地。加雷马皇族们皆在此拥有私人房产，且无一例外都是充满颓废奢华气息的大型别墅。拥有继承权的皇子们按规制应该长居宫中，但芝诺斯的不服管教仿佛是皇族间司空见惯的事，没有人不识时务地认为自己有约束他的权力——或者说所有人都巴望着他多多逆反、多多犯错；连皇帝陛下都不愿意在这种事上与他浪费口舌。  
起初她倒是说了：“你从前线回归也不去御前述职，还带着我堂而皇之在这里住下，陛下得多痛心啊。”  
芝诺斯没在意这不合时宜的玩笑，反而不知理解到哪去，细致地跟她解释，“我以前也不怎么在皇宫里住。你也不会喜欢那里。”  
她故作叹息：“好吧，其实道理我都明白，未婚配的皇位继承人公然带着情人住进皇宫，实在是太有伤风化了。”  
对方的脸色相当难看，皱眉说道：“这是两回事。你是我的朋友，住在哪都没有人敢阻拦你。”  
不可否认这话十分动人。她也完全没有想到在这般情况下，芝诺斯仍然非常坚持这段“朋友关系”，并且对她总有多出旁人几百倍的耐心——当然他也没有排斥别的什么关系。似乎只要维持着这种既如陪伴、又像对手的时光，别的一切他都不介意满足她。  
先时，她还思索过，无论表现出多大的诚意，也许总要在芝诺斯触及不到的场合受到来自加雷马人的发难。但后者仿佛预见了此事态，毫无掩饰地在旁人面前表现出对她的重视；也许是积威已久，至少在这座宅邸里，绝没有人敢在她面前露出不忿之情。  
帝国暂对她不做处置，芝诺斯也不想用那些“无聊的事情”占去她的时间，故而她投奔帝国反倒像个赔本买卖，没混到一官半职，明珠暗投还白白落下点俗艳的名声：坊间盛传芝诺斯殿下被个蛮族女人迷得神魂颠倒，差点把阿拉米格行省拱手送人——而多玛行省，为讨美人欢心，已经沦陷了。由此衍生出一系列对光之战士长相的揣测，到底是怎样的绝色美女，武能上前线、文能入皇宫，连从来不近女色、只知道打杀的芝诺斯殿下都能轻松拿下——谢天谢地，这种时候还没有脱离两个眼睛一张嘴，人们总在奇怪的地方如此务实。要她说都挺冤枉。如果不是她心怀不轨蹬鼻子上脸，这骂名真就白担了。  
她便向侍女打听，“民间最受欢迎的传奇故事是什么？普通人茶余饭后娱乐消遣的那种。不准拿历史传记糊弄我。”  
淫威之下，侍女莫敢不从，战战兢兢拿来了明显是私人珍藏的加雷马民间最畅销系列小说；她拿起一看，浩荡悲壮的书名史诗般印刷在封面上：《末代王朝》。顿时肃然起敬，这难道就是加雷马国富民强的觉悟吗？连普通平民的阅读素养都如此之高！  
郑重翻看两万字，她领悟到了这其实是个讲述“阿拉米格最后一位（冷酷又霸道的）王与其（善良又柔婉的）异国王后之间虐恋情深又掺杂着国仇家恨大主线最后还是悲剧结局”的爱情小说。当然当然，连芝诺斯都知道的空中庭园的来历，是本小说最大的看点，也是文中两位主人公爱情的见证。至于她为什么知道，那是因为她百无聊赖地把这系列看完了……话又说回来，芝诺斯不会也是看了这个才那么了解的吧！  
……那还挺恐怖的。  
想来无论在什么土地上，人类八卦的天性和瞎编故事的能力是没有高低之分的；若不是这一位皇帝陛下绝不容忍有外人忤逆加雷马皇室威严，恐怕下一系列的小说素材就是她和芝诺斯了吧。  
而要说她与他是情人，倒也真的勉强。  
热恋中的人类是否会在意更多东西？比如未来，比如过去，试探与自审，退缩与猜测，期许这爱恋能持续到永远，渴求着对方再多一些眷恋。  
那些要素好像完全不存在于这段情事里。无人思考未来，也无人好奇过去，甚至连能够把握的现在都显得有点漫不经心——燃烧生命作为欢愉的养料，双方对这迟早会到来的结局感到近乎安心般的确信。  
不知终结为何物，不知终结于何时，却对其必然的来临深信不疑。  
海德林仍旧没有收回光之力。倘若失去加护，她就会失去那种超出常人的自愈力——由此带来的种种影响，不能不令她在意。  
在那之前，不妨就尽兴吧。  
这令她想起两人第一次扯上那些复杂关系的时刻。  
那时一场酣畅淋漓的战斗刚刚结束。分享过浴池，一人占据着宽大软床的一角，她突然询问对方要不要来点常规外的娱乐项目。  
芝诺斯对她说：“你要是精力那么多就陪我再打一场。”  
“那不一样。”说着她探身凑近了对方。灼热的气息在唇边涌动，两人几乎只隔一拳之距，“你试过吗？那是和战斗完全不同的快乐。”  
不待芝诺斯回答，她抚着他的面颊将一个吻慢慢地印在其唇角——后者有一瞬间的僵硬，但始终没有推开她。  
他看着她，像是重新意识到什么似的皱起眉。  
是不明白吧。在他的设想里，更适合的舞台也许是战场、是常伴死亡，而非这陌生的暗涌。  
“这也是天性。这是动物本能，而只有人类才能不为繁衍、仅仅只为享受去做——难道和你说的战争有什么不同吗？一边象征着死，另一边则代表着生……”  
“最重要的原因是：我想做。”  
于是她引导着他的双手，沿着宽松衣摆探入，细细抚触着这与他完全不同的身躯。  
毋庸置疑，人类总会发自本能的对自己所不熟悉的、意料之外的故事感到一点不知所措；显然芝诺斯没能掩饰这种无措，甚至稍微睁大了眼，看上去竟有些令人爱怜。  
“我以为你不至于这么惊讶，”真鹤注视着，不放过他每一个表情，“难道你真的什么都不明白？”  
这话让他回忆起从前那些经历。皇族到了一定年龄，是有专人教导这些事的；而他自从在战场上崭露头角，时常有存心结交攀附拉拢的那些人往他这送人，女人已是见怪不怪，甚至还有送男人来的——大概是以为他对女人不感兴趣。  
他确实没什么兴趣。纯粹的肉欲享乐远没有生死间厮杀来得让人痛快；但面对她，好像又不全然是那么一回事。  
“有时候我会希望它更……丰满一点，”自顾自地捏了捏胸前软肉，她感叹道：“虽然在敖龙一族里算是还不错，再过分的话大约也会影响到战斗……哎，真贪心啊。”  
她由下而上地睨了他一眼，“大一点的话，花样会更多哦。”  
可恶的蛮族英雄微侧着身坐在床沿，将重量依靠在支撑着床板的左手臂上；一豆灯火的昏暗中，月白鳞片朦胧着莹莹淡光，狭长妩媚的眼里此刻只有他一个人存在。她的面上仍然是那种温柔的神色，仿佛注视着情人一般的缱绻。  
紧接着湿润的气息落在耳畔。她半是吮吻半是啃咬的折腾他的左耳，并且故意发出细微又不容忽视的啧啧水声——直到他将她拥进怀抱，迎来更加热烈的亲吻。是谁……是谁的邀请呢？不知道。只有烫到几乎灼伤的呼吸在交缠，柔软的唇舌互相追逐、摩擦，模仿着谁也心知肚明的游戏；无需任何引导、凭着本能互相爱抚着的手掌不该挟着火，怎么会让彼此的体温快要燃烧。  
借着体型差，他轻而易举就把她反身压到床榻上。衣物不知何时褪到腰际，裸露出大片肌肤。浅色的乳珠被含入唇齿间赏玩，白皙乳肉尽在掌中揉捏磋磨。  
“已经很好了。”略显含糊的声音从胸前传出，也不知是在回应哪句话。  
于是她边喘息着、边轻声笑了起来。  
契合的瞬间——很难说那是怎样的满足，沙漠之人渴求甘霖，大抵也不过如此。翻身伏坐在他腹上，她将身体弓成新月；托住胸乳的手臂被他拉扯着握入手中，从此两人间再无半点遮掩。  
呻吟与爱语全是对此时为伴之人的无上鼓励；她贴着他的耳侧，断断续续地述说些甜腻的话语，间或夹杂着餍足的吞吐，最终连芝诺斯都不再掩饰灼热的喘息，与她一同全情投入到这场不知因谁而起的欢愉中去。  
快感积累至顶峰，对方并不满足于由她掌控的战场。她顺从地卸掉力气任他动作，又重又深的冲撞教她渗出一点生理性的泪水，在他手臂间的禁锢中如海中小舟般沉浮。  
即使不那么富于技巧，近乎被爱的承受仍然令她目眩神迷。  
不需要言语，狂涌的欲望是此时此刻为彼此着迷的证明。  
翻身下床在柜屉里摸索一阵，她取出一瓶泛着淡淡药物青绿的炼金药剂。  
芝诺斯看着对方旋掉瓶塞仰头饮尽，倒显得有些好奇，“是什么？”  
“解决一些后顾之忧。我很喜欢你弄在里面。”真鹤的心情出奇之好，坦白道，“借你研究室自己配的。”  
真是早有预谋。两人不约而同想到。  
“这背叛戏码吃力不讨好，世俗意义上看，付出与回报简直偏差得可怜。但我为什么还是付诸行动呢？全都是为了你呀，挚友。为了与你共享所有快乐。”  
每当她这样称呼对方，无论郑重抑或戏谑，总能小小的取悦到他。于是他抬手向她敞开怀抱，像某种奖赏；复又躺回温暖舒适的床榻上，她伸手摸了摸芝诺斯肌理分明的腰腹，笑言：“你能负责生的话，多少个也可以。”又突然想到什么似的，眼中一亮，“与神龙以太同调的时候，五感是共享的，是吗？”  
芝诺斯隐约听到警钟大作，但还是回答道：“是。你问这个干什么？”  
“唔……产卵是什么感觉？会有快感吗？”她甜蜜地贴到他身侧，食指轻点肋下，缓缓滑至那毛发丛生处打了个圈，“我真的很好奇。不如下次用龙的姿态做吧？”  
“……”沉默地对视一阵后，他倒还认真地想了想这个可能性。  
“别用那种眼神看着我。难道你还指望我经过皇室的熏陶、摇身一变成为上流淑女吗？”她执起他的手，于手背上落下一个轻吻，“这可是专人专属的下流段子，我的殿下。”  
真是一派胡言乱语。  
某一日当她绕着廊下立柱走了第十个来回，候在一旁多时的侍女多莉斯总算鼓起勇气、略显强硬地提醒道：“真……真鹤大人，马上就要到礼仪课程的时间了。”  
“我知道。我从来没有迟到过，不是吗？”  
那每次以武力胁迫礼仪教师提前下课的难道不是你吗？多莉斯用目光无声地指责对方。  
真鹤报以一笑，继续我行我素地捱着时间。  
正当多莉斯内心煎熬在“既不敢强迫这位大人、又不能对陛下的命令阳奉阴违”的心绪中时，由练兵场归来的芝诺斯看到了这气氛古怪的二人组，“你们这是干什么？”  
“禀、禀告殿下！”多莉斯偷偷看了一眼真鹤，视死如归道：“属下正在建议真鹤大人前往礼仪官处学习陛下布置的课程。”  
“我没说我不去，”她扶着石柱，义正言辞，“就是没到时间，在外面散散心。”  
芝诺斯蹙眉道：“不喜欢就不去了。那些老东西也不敢到我的别馆逮人。”  
侍女小姐快晕过去了。  
她颇觉好笑，为了及时解救这位可怜的女士，解释道：“是不太喜欢，但学一下也挺有意思的。”  
“不用勉强，”芝诺斯看起来是真的很为她着想，“我也很讨厌那套繁文缛节。”  
那你不还是学会了吗。真鹤有点郁闷地想到。  
实际上，她当然不是缺乏基础礼节的人；考虑到出身，说不定是冒险者里看上去最斯文有礼的那类人。然而皇室礼仪经过多年来令人发指的发展与洗练，小到走路姿态、大到宴会社交，统统都有一套堪称冗杂的规矩。就算是领悟力堪称非人类的「前」光之战士，面对德高望重的年迈宫廷仪官，也只能一声不吭地被从头挑剔到脚。  
她可是个冒险者啊！行走姿势当然是舒适与稳重为上，哪来的功夫去学贵族淑女步态！  
——诸如此类的真心呐喊。  
于是芝诺斯说道：“走，我跟你一起过去。”看来是要去给她撑腰的。  
然而事情总会向着遗憾的方向发展——这是真的。  
结束了身心俱疲的礼仪课，遣走了目不忍视的侍女多莉斯，两人沿着无人的幽静小路步行。  
“这节目还挺好笑的，”芝诺斯慢吞吞地点评道，“不然以后每节课我都来监督吧。”  
“你刚刚不是还说我可以不练吗？”  
“我改主意了。”  
这靠山也太不着调了。  
当然，关于这件事，芝诺斯其实是向父亲瓦厉斯抗议过的。  
但皇帝陛下如此回答：“玩具也要上得了台面。还是说你现在就想换一个？”  
他简直没法和这老家伙沟通。  
又从某种意义上讲，芝诺斯其实非常宽容——无论她要怎么胡来，好像都是能够被纵容的程度。比如，有一天他因被传召而没有能去礼仪教室的现场取笑她；当暮色四合，房中四角亮起了柔和的灯盏，少有的安宁时刻令两人都有些沉醉其中。  
他漫不经心地翻弄着一本书，随意问道：“今天练得怎么样？”  
她便赤着脚踩在铺满房间的柔软绒毯上，从一端走到另一端——像个淑女那样。他对此甚至报以掌声，难得称赞道：“也算是学得有模有样了。”  
“所以之后就要换别的内容了。”真鹤低笑着说道，“是我很有兴趣的课程。”  
收到对方投来的疑惑目光，她像计谋得逞般露出狡黠神色，“「如何服侍芝诺斯殿下」……”  
灯火好像有一瞬的闪烁。  
“你对这个很有兴趣？”  
他将手中书本合上，搁在一旁桌上。  
“是啊。究竟是我所知的更多，还是能够学到的更多呢……”  
水晶细颈瓶中的古典玫瑰静静地垂落了一瓣。  
“那么，我是否要作为公正的裁判，来做出决断呢？”  
她直接用行动回答了他。  
两人带着厚重的深红窗帘倒在地上，扬起一地微尘在失去了阻隔的月色中狂舞。  
巨大的声响惊动了套间外侧的侍女；多莉斯匆匆的脚步声由远及近，在离房门尚有一段距离处询问道：“殿下？真鹤大人？”  
“没事。”她眼中闪烁着细碎的光，紧紧盯着被压在身下之人，又一面与多莉斯说道：“离开的时候记得把门给我关上。”  
门外沉默了一阵，还是传来了对方微弱的声音：“可是……”  
“听她的，”芝诺斯抚上她的腰肢，拇指隔着衣料轻轻摩挲，“退下吧。”  
真鹤俯下身与他交换了一个吻。  
现在，没有人要来打扰他们；落针可闻的安静房间是全部的天地，是欢愉的伊甸，是她与他的游乐场。  
她解开衬衫排扣，褪去衣物，毫无掩饰地将身躯裸露在空气中；对方欣赏的目光在她肌肤上流连，所及之处仿佛连月光都灼热，比爱抚更令人心折。  
浴袍轻易地被拉扯开，濡湿的吻印在他的颈窝、肩头、胸膛，软热唇舌怜爱地摩挲过乳尖，打了个旋直向下掠过腰腹；在他说出什么话语之前，略显粗糙的舌面已轻轻刮擦过了铃口。  
“嘘，这是特别招待。”  
她低笑起来，泛着水光的红唇抿起些微的弧度，“我在服侍你，讨好你，取悦你……难道不是吗？”  
难道这是吗？  
这女人嘴上这么说，可现实却清楚地昭示着——是他在任她狎弄。  
见他神色飘忽不定，真鹤重又含进那巨物，吞吐间甚至坏心眼的吮吸起来，故技重施地发出意味不明的响亮水声，满意地看到芝诺斯骤然急促的呼吸和越发泛着情欲红潮的脸。她轻飘飘地说道：“真有你这种人啊，在床上还想的那么多……我做的不够好吗？你可以说出来，我会改哦。”  
芝诺斯反而紧闭着唇，较劲似地哼笑。  
她也不甚在意，睨了他一眼，继续俯下身去手口并用，时不时抬眼望着他，毫无遮掩地展示着眼里的情欲和水光，得到的回应是对方越发用力咬紧牙关；真鹤见此却兴致高涨起来，更加卖力地套弄——直到某个瞬间，肉茎的脉动与汹涌的腥咸一齐在口腔中释放。  
她退出了一半。些许液体留在了嘴里，更多的射到了她的脸上、锁骨，顺着身体起伏滴落到胸乳。真鹤按了按唇角，带起一阵黏腻；转眼看向芝诺斯，后者显然非常自如，带着纾解过后的慵懒倚在窗边，又有点得逞的愉悦，好整以暇地欣赏她这乱糟糟的模样。  
她坦然地面对着芝诺斯的打量，甚至微微张开嘴，让他看清自己口中那来自对方的液体，接着抿起唇，缓慢而又不容忽视地吞咽下去；在确认到他的呼吸因为这下流的举动而有一瞬间滞顿之时，她出手如电，擎住了他的下颌，空闲的另一只手并拢双指，抹起身上那些尚有余温的白液，直直地探入芝诺斯的口腔中翻涌搅动，进而发出甜腻的声响。  
松开手不等对方发难，她堵上了那张说不出好听话的可恶薄唇，含糊道：“你也应该尝尝味道。”  
来不及吞咽的津液不知从谁的嘴角溢出——但已没有人去管那种事了。这是一个漫长的吻，到最后分不清彼此的气息；她借着一手的湿粘向后探到了皇子殿下那不曾有人侵犯过的秘处，附在其耳旁暧昧地吐息：“现在，我继续服侍殿下……”  
敖龙的鳞尾代替了灵巧却尚有不足的手指。  
“怎么样？”  
“哼……”说不清到底是疼痛还是快乐，他半垂着眼帘，“还不赖。”  
她跨坐在他的腰腹处，细致地抽插着白尾，与敏感点一触即分，又冲动地贯入，将他送上浪潮巅峰。  
覆着软鳞的白尾当然不会有什么堪比肉身的快感，只有隐约自温热肉壁而来的柔软缠裹述说着朦胧的情诗。看上去她远没有他那样沉溺其中，反倒如个旁观者一般居高临下地欣赏他每一个神情，攻城掠地，将他融化在月色里。  
“是不是不该遣走其他人，”她故作沉吟，“应当让别人都来看看，我是怎么干你的。”  
微翘的红唇一开一合，言辞间却尽是这粗俗的话语；赤裸着身体的是她，浴袍尚且还挂在臂弯上的是他，然而她不为所动，任凭爱液从穴口吐露，依然是那副游刃有余的神情。  
芝诺斯难以抑制地对此情动，又好像有些不满。也是，没有谁会对这悬殊的情态感到全然愉快吧。  
而他不知道的是，这场厮杀里本就无人打算全身而退。  
她只好又扮作卑微的追随者，贴靠到他的胸膛上，祈求道：  
“殿下，赐我一个吻吧。”  
“我是您忠诚的朋友，是沐浴神龙以太的信徒……”  
——是谁为此震颤呢。  
在情欲中走向混沌的帝国之子，赐予他的白龙一个无心吻。  
女人有这样的想法是不是很奇怪？  
没关系。  
她既要承受他的欲望，也要给予他这欲望；人因喜爱而占有，因占有而放肆，唯有攫取爱欲的贪婪，才是全人类共有的永恒之火。  
真令人不好意思。但没有办法，她是欲求的怪物，也不去在意所谓白天与黑夜。  
只要想要，只要拥有，她就要与他欢愉到尽头。  
>>>  
天色将明时，她从黑沉的梦中惊醒；过度真实的梦境仿佛亲身经历，又或是什么自遥远时空而来的记忆，让她少见地不能迅速清醒，而是拥着毯子靠在床头呆坐了一阵。  
真鹤慢慢撑起身，摸到床边柜上的水杯，将冰凉的水一饮而尽，又翻出一套干净的衣物换上。  
她的状态实在谈不上好。不需要任何检查，以太流动混乱得仿佛肉眼可见，四肢百骸都在宣告着疲倦；况且她几乎从不在睡眠中有梦。越是清晰的梦境越会消耗精力，等同于浪费身为冒险者的休息时间——像今夜这样的故事，简直令她心惊胆战。  
不知何处传来的悠远钟声长长地响过五下；她望向窗外的夜空，天际已悄然泛出一丝黎明的白。


End file.
